Alchemy
by A-Marlene-S
Summary: The One-Shot that started the Alchemy Series. Edward Elric has had enough. There is no hope for teaching Alchemy in a place where magic overrules science in everyone's mind and heart. No one has the heart to study Alchemy...or is there? I own nothing. THANK YOU AMY-CHAN!
1. Chapter 1

The One-Shot that started it all.

* * *

Alchemy.

No one seemed to fully understand the professor with the golden yellow eyes and hair that seemed to shine like the sun. Only a selective few had ever seen the teacher and that was either because he only left his class to visit a few of the other professors or because you had his class. Only a small handful did. The students that were in his class never once saw him smile, grin or show any other emotion other than disappointment and repressed anger.

Who could blame him…

The class he taught was considered to be a total joke: Alchemy. In the beginning of the year, the professor stressed heavily that alchemy is a science and not magic. After stating that many students dropped his class, returning with the fact that the school was for learning magic and not some science. At first the professor was okay with that as it just showed him how people did not have an open mind when it came to alchemy.

The selective few that remain with him either stay in hopes of getting a decent grade or to truly learn the art of alchemy. As time passed by, more and more students dismissing the idea of alchemy in its entirety began to drain the professor severely.

Alchemy Professor Edward Elric showed it by striding through the Great Hall during breakfast one day. For many students, even some professors, this was the first time they had seen the alchemy professor. He looked more like a muggle than an actual wizard; his hair tied back in a ponytail that swished dangerously along with his long black winter cloak alongside a distinctive clink in his step. His physical age seemed to surprise a lot of them as he looked to be in his early to mid-twenties at most.

But his eyes made him seem older.

The only professor that wasn't surprise to see him was Snape and the headmaster, who seemed to be looking for a way to avoid the fuming professor. Elric ignored the stares and whispers as he walked by the student body and directly towards Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Finally. I caught you, old man," Elric stated as he stood in front of Dumbledore.

"It appears so, Edward," Dumbledore said, nodding his head. There was no twinkle in his eye.

"What is it that you needed to say to me?"

"You know perfectly well what I need to say, Albus." Edward scowled as he stuffed his gloved hands into his pants pockets. "This school is hopeless when it comes to the outside world. How they heck do you expect me to teach if they have no prior knowledge or understanding of it? They all want to believe that alchemy is magic, it's a science first and foremost. No one wants to learn alchemy when I try to tell them it's different. What's the point teaching a subject that no one has the heart to fully learn?"

"Professor! Professor Elric, I did it! I finally did it!"

Once again, everyone's attention went towards the entrance of the Great Hall to see a frazzled Neville Longbottom panting heavily, leaning against the great doors clutching something close to his chest.

Several students appeared behind the Gryffindor, attempting to dissuade him from moving forward and reveal what he finally managed to do. It would only—in their minds—humiliate him and his house even further than the actual norm.

Neville ignored the students and quickly headed over towards his alchemy professor. Edward could clearly see the look of excitement and accomplishment on Neville's face. It reminded him of his own and brother's so long ago when they discovered something new and exciting.

Edward faced away from the teacher's table to turn around to wait for whatever Neville wanted to show him. "What did you do this time, Neville?"

Neville now stood in front of Edward, the look of excitement still etched on his face. The students that were attempting to stop him were still adamant on reigning Neville in but were silenced when Edward shot them a glare. They all swore he had spending far too much time with Snape.

Slowly, Neville unfurled his fingers and presented Edward with his creation. A small metal horse that looked like it had seen better days, Edward tentatively took hold of the creation and carefully examined it with an impassive face. He turned the small object this way and that, experienced eyes gathering every detail. As he did, Neville searched through his robes and pulled out a piece of paper that had several alchemy notes and symbols written on it. The Gryffindor explained to his professor what he did and used to make the metal horse along with going into detail what he thought did wrong.

What happened next surprised many in that room. Edward smiled. He truly smiled as what Neville had created reminded him of his first creation using alchemy with his brother.

"Finally! Someone that gets it!"


	2. An: CHECK MY PROFILE!

OKAY! I AM GOING TO CLEAR THE AIR!

CHECK MY PROFILE!

I AM THE ORIGINAL WRITERS OF ALL THE STORIES.

If some of you had checked the other accounts profiles, Unsung-Knight and Fanatic24, you'd see that I had planned to transfer the stories here. Hell, I have put up notices to it too.


End file.
